ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Bogon at War is a TOTALLY REAL PlayStation 4 game. It takes place betwhen Deadlocked and Size Matters. The name is ispired by Star Wars: Empire at War. Plot THIS ARICLE IS PROPETY OF Henrikv4 I HAVE TYPED IN MY OWN STORY TO HELP HIM WIVE IDEAS WHICH HE MAY EDIT AT ANY TIME. I APOLIGISE IF I HAVE CAUSED ANY PROBLEMS. RATCHETBOOM5. Mr. Fizzwidget calls Ratchet & Clank at night, just days after the escape from DreadZone Station. He calls for help. A race of evil and deadly creatures, called Klykons attack Bogon, and he need Ratchet and Clanks help to stop them. Kor VI At Kor VI, Ratchet & Clank met Mr. Fizzwidget. He was guarded by two Megacorp troopers. One second, Ratchet wanted to destroy them, but reconsigned himself. Ratchet, Clank and some Megacorp Troopers fought back the Klykonian invasion. Typicas Mr. sent Ratchet & Clank to Yctar City at planet Typicas in order to find out more information on the Klykons. When they made it there they were attacked by Storm Destroyers programed by time itself attempting to kill Ratchet and Clank for no reason at all. They fought there way though the scum infested city to the research lab. There they were greeted by none other than the famous bitchy celebrity pop star Courtney Gears. She explained that after her defat on Obani Draco (in the Obani Moons sector) she was repaired by Dreadzone and was a star in there comercials. Ratchet disqusted by her lies imedatly set fire on her and anihalated her. Secounds later they were arested by the Galactic Police and sent to the high security prison on planet Klokania. Klokania While in prision Ratchet and Clank attended the prison court were they were sentenced to death for celebrity regicide. While waiting for their death on the Anihalating Chair they hear a large bang and bricks fell in. Standing in the rubble, or should I say hovering over the rubble was Merc and Green, Ratchet's DreadZone combat bots. They ran outside only to be guarded by a extremly large wall was watchtowers on each corner. Instead they ran round to the otherside of the prison and use the ventallation shaft which Clank cralled into and opened a door from the other side. Ratchet and Clank thought their way through the Security Bots and to the highest tower. Their they glided out of the prison and ran for there lifes. They later found an old ship that Merc and Green fixed up and then they got going to Megacorp HQ. Yeedil They flew to planet Yeedil, location of Megacorp HQ, flying past the now demolished Protopet factory and landing at the main base. They entered and found Mr. Fizzwidget who showed them a news report on escapes and fututives Ratchet and Clank. Imediatly Megacorp troopers turn on Ratchet and Clank, and even Mr Fizzwidget for not contacted the Galactic police. They made it past the troopers and security to the bridge were they met up with Merc and Green and jumped into the Star Explorer and left to planet Raria XLL. Raria XII When arriving they find out they are in the Tekilto galaxy the home of the Klykonians. the same place were planet Klokania is. They discovered that Courtney Gears was just a decoy and had reprogramed the Megacorp troopers into leaving a holovid tape in Mr. Fizzwidget's office of a fake news broadcast that he later showed to Ratchet. They also discover they had also fooled Ratchet into beliving they were being held in the Galactic Police's prison, which was really the Klykons prison, while the real one was later seen in the events of Secret Agent Clank which was in the Solana galaxy. They had built their own Galactic Police bots built as Courtney Gears had fooled the real Galacic police into giving her their model numbers and blueprints with her looks and sweet talk. Ratchet and the others were attacked by the Klykons and they attacked back. They left the planet to the nearest planet, planet Nebula C-11. Nebula C-11 Polikasina . Weapons Note: If you have any Ratchet: Deadlocked data saved on your PS3, or if you use a PS2 to PS3 memory card adaptor to give your PS3 Ratchet: Deadlocked information, you may get weapons that are marked with * free. Ratchet's weapons *Dual Vipers* - Dual Raptors - Mega Dual Raptors - Dual Gatling Raptors *Scorpion Flail* - Scorpion Flail - Mega Leviathan Flail - Earthquake Flail *Flux Rifle* - Splitter Rifle - Mega Splitter Rifle - Anti-Matter Splitter Rifle *B6-Obliterator* - B11-Vaporizer - Mega B11-Vaporizer - Anti-Matter B11-Vaporizer *Zodiac* - Zodiac 2.0 - Mega Zodiac 2.0 - Zodiac 3.0 *Lombax Stars - Elite Lombax Stars - Laser-Guided Lombax Stars - Heat-Seeking Lombax Stars *Justaniator - Heavy Justaniator - Mega-Heavy Justaniator - Ultra-Heavy Justaniator *Napalm Thrower - Napalm Launcher - Mega Napalm Launcher - Mutated Napalm Launcher Weapons that not are used by Ratchet *RYNO II-C (used by the #1 bad guy) Gadgets *Grind Boots *Gravity Boots *Charge Boots *Swingshot *Dynamo *Glider *Heli-Pack *Thruster-Pack *Hacker Planets and locations *Bogon galaxy **Megacorp HQ - Kor VI **Yctar City - Typicas *Tekilto galaxy **Klykon City - Klokania **Klykonian Facility - Raria XII **Klykonian Space Station - Nebula C-11 **Klykonian Anti-Matter Plant - Polikasina Se also *''Ratchet & Clank: Bogon at War'' Monsterpedia Category:Games